


Everyone Loves an Origin Story

by Unfortunate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Other, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfortunate/pseuds/Unfortunate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders and their many years at Hogwarts, told again from another perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Damn Train, Again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another origin. I know, "Ugh!", right? But I felt like throwing in my own version of things. So, with that said, this will have many MANY things that aren't part of the canonical Marauders. It's like an AU but not an AU, ya hear? So, sorry ahead of time for my really bad writing and lack of ability to write down what I'm picturing in my head. Enjoy!  
> Be aware: None of the characters are mine, except for a couple that I am bound to make up at some point in time.

'There she is… Weeping as always… I'm leaving for school, not dying.' Sirius thought to himself after he finally boarded the train and found an empty carriage. He could see his mother sobbing and searching frantically for the window he was sat in, clutching his younger brother, Regulus', hand. Regulus spotted his carriage first, tugging at his mother and waving at Sirius from where he stood in the busy and ever thickening crowd. The other families stared at his mother and brother as they passed, mostly due to her wailing, but also because she was quite the sight. Long, dark hair and piercing black eyes with the bone structure of a goddess; and Sirius was the spitting image. 'Well,' he thought with a tilt of his head and a wave back to his brother, 'maybe not the goddess part…' then he grinned, 'oh, who am I kidding. I'm gorgeous.' 

"You think of something funny?" Sirius whipped his head around just to see a lanky boy with mussed black hair slide the door open, "Mind if I sit?" he asked. Sirius stared a little longer before nodding his head toward the open seats across from him. The boy smiled and entered, hiking his trunk onto the above luggage rack. Sirius gazed curiously at the boys back, then quickly averted his eyes back out the window when he finally sat down,

"Is that your mum?" The boy asked, pointing to Sirius' mother who was now talking to one of his distant cousins,

"Yeah, and my brother." Sirius waved once again to his younger brother, whose arm was drooping lower and lower from becoming tired,

"Well, and don't take this the wrong way, but your mum…" and the boy completed his sentence by giving off a low whistle. Sirius shot him a threatening stare,

"Think about my mum like that one more time and you'll find your eyes gouged out by midday." his voice was low and quiet, but the boy gave an impressed look,

"Glad to see we have a fighter over here. I was just joking, anyway." The boy put out a hand, "My names James."  
Sirius simply raised an eyebrow, ignoring the hand, 

"Sirius." He said in a gruff introduction. James looked back out the window at Sirius' mother,

"So, you're one of the Blacks?"

"Yeah, How'd you know?" 

James turned back to look at him, "Just recognized your mum from the Daily Prophet. My dad said to look out for your sort, but you don't seem all that screwed up." 

Sirius scowled. Although he knew his family's reputation was bad, and not without reason, he still felt angry that this boy almost assumed the exact same of him. Also, he knew exactly which Daily Prophet article he was talking about, but that was for another time.  
"And who might your father be to pass judgment on my mum?" His heart was beating faster and his stomach filled with angry bees. James pointed out the window towards a middle aged man with dark, mussed hair much like his own,  
"I imagine you've heard of the Potter's? You know, famous aurors and the likes?" He threw his arms out theatrically, "Voila! If you have, that'd be my family." Sirius had heard of the Potters many times, actually, but their name was usually spat out in his house like a bad taste in ones mouth. He had to admit, although James was annoying, he was nothing like what he'd heard, either. 

"Look," James started, crossing his arms and leaning back, "I don't want enemies at school. So let's forget last names, shall we? I'll be James- er… James Bond. Isn't he a famous muggle? And you can be…" James scratched his chin, staring intently at Sirius as if a name were printed on his forehead, "Sirius Lee." He stated with a wide grin.  
Sirius cracked a smile and rolled his eyes, 

"I was wondering how long it would take for someone to make a joke like that. I should 'sirius-lee' hit you for it, too. That was horrible." He shook his head, "You couldn’t think of anythi-" but before he could finish, the door slid open again. A tall, sandy haired boy peeked his head through, 

"Oh, sorry. You were in the middle of something. Didn't mean to interrupt." He removed himself from the doorway and looked down the few carriages left to the end of the train. James leaned forward and grinned at the boy, 

"What's your name?" 

The boy, surprised, but in an oddly relaxed way, poked his head back through, "Er, Remus." 

In a second, James had stood up, swung the door open the rest of the way, and grabbed the trunk trailing behind the boy, 

"Well, come on Remus. Pick a seat." He said while placing Remus' trunk next to his own, 

"Thanks much, uh…" He looked at James questioningly,

"James." James said after he realized what Remus' was waiting for, "James Bond. And this here is Sirius Lee."  
Remus raised his eyebrows wearily as the two original occupants suppressed their laughing with puffed cheeks, 

"Are those seriou- uh, really your names?" He smirked, "What, Mr. Bond, do you have a pistol tucked in your sleeve or something?" He laughed, but when he saw the confused looks on both boys faces, he shook his head and muttered "Purebloods…" under his breath and sat down next to Sirius, yet as far away as he could get,

"I guess I should inform you that, no, those aren't our real last names, but as Sirius and I are attempting to diffuse a family feud, we thought it best to pretend we were different people."

"Don't make it seem like I helped with that ludicrous idea," Chimed Sirius, jabbing a thumb at James, "All him, the loon." But he was smirking as he said it, feeling almost as if James was an old friend, now that an even less familiar person was sat with them.

Ten minutes of bad jokes and later the train started to move. Both James and Sirius leaned out the window, giving last minute waves to their families while also competing on who could hang out the farthest. 'This,' Sirius thought, 'is going to be a very interesting year.'


	2. Bloody Good Fun.

"So, Remus…" It was an hour into the trip, and James had finally turned to the sandy haired boy in the corner who had barely said three words since the train left the station. Of course, he and Sirius were having a grand ol' time guessing what the school was like and what they'd learn, but he wanted Remus to join in on the fun. Remus looked up from a small notebook he was scribbling in when he heard his name,  
"What are you writing? Can't be doing homework already, can you?" James asked. Remus shook his head and flipped his book upside down towards them so they could faintly see a newly started sketch,  
"Drawing…" Remus shrugged. 

James, now slightly curious, jumped up from his seat and plopped down in the empty space between Sirius and Remus, looking over the latters shoulder to get a better view. It was the outlines of what James could already tell was going to be a beautifully drawn weeping willow. 

A heavy weight dropped onto James' back, and he looked up to see Sirius' head propped on top of his own, standing on the train seat with his hands pushing down on James' shoulders and straining his neck to catch a glimpse. Remus snapped the book shut before either boys got a real good look, and he raised an eyebrow at the two that were now tottering from becoming quite unbalanced,  
"Can I help you?" Remus said in mock annoyance. He smirked, though, to show he was only joking,

"What was that? A tree? It was really good." James said as he gave a nod toward the notebook while at the same time attempting, and not succeeding, to shake Sirius from his shoulders with a small shimmy backward. The black haired boy hung on tighter, giving a small hiss of disapproval before scooting on to his knees and wrapping his arms in a vice grip around James' neck.

Remus nodded, but was distracted by the scene laying out before him, "Are you sure you guys didn't know each other before today?" He asked slowly.  
"Pretty-" James started as he seized Sirius' wrists,  
"-Damn-" He stood up very fast, attempting to dislodge the boy,  
"-Sure!" Sirius refused to let go, causing James' knees to buckle from the weight and resulting in a loud thud as both landed hard on the floor,  
"Let go, Sirius!" James shouted, giggling all the while. Remus couldn't contain his laughter anymore either, clutching his chest as his lungs ached for air. Sirius, on the other hand, was far to busy trying to hold on, his face screwed up in concentration,

"Don’t tell me what to do!" He huffed, now wrapping his legs around James' middle. The two thrashed about, rolling back and forth on the floor. A loud ripping noise caused all of them to stop, mouths hanging open in concern and confusion, 

"What-"  
"-was that?" Remus finished James' sentence. Sirius' eyes went wide, and suddenly he was back to squeezing James even tighter than before, 

"You tore my shirt, asshole! My favorite shirt!" His voice boomed, and Remus was sure students three cars ahead heard. Although Sirius didn't truly look angry (He had a large grin on his face), he continued shouting profanities at James with enthusiasm,

"R-Remus! Help!" James squeaked out, his face turning bright red from the struggle. His glasses were askew and his hair was, if possible, even more disheveled then before,

"What do you want me to do!?" Remus asked, throwing his notebook onto the seat beside him,

"Er, um, tickle him!" 

Remus noticed that Sirius hesitated for a brief second, a slightly panicked look dashing across his face at the speed of light before returning to a steady grin. He didn't like touching other people, especially ones he had just met, but Sirius had the upper hand in this fight and James was starting to look blue from lack of oxygen. Quickly, he dropped to his knees and sprang into action, trying to find Sirius' ticklish spot. He tickled under his arms, his ribs, even poked at his sides, but all to no avail,

"You'll NEVER find it! HAH!" Sirius gave an evil chirp of laughter. Remus tried again, this time tearing the boys shoe off and attacking the arch of his foot, but still, nothing.

In a last ditch effort, he grabbed at the boys knees. There was a high-pitched yelp, and something hard ran straight into Remus' face. He fell backward against the seats, clutching at his nose, blood running through his fingers. Sirius quickly let go of James, pushing the blue faced boy to the side and crawling over to Remus,

"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry!" He ran his fingers through his short black hair. Hearing this James sat up, having not seen what happened. When he laid eyes on Remus and the blood, he turned from blue to paper white,

"What happened!?" James asked, looking as if he might pass out. 

Remus' nose throbbed. His vision was starting to blur around the edges, and he started to hear a high buzzing in his ears that replaced all other sound. He closed his eyes as a small wave of nausea passed through him. This lasted for only a minute, but it felt like ages, and Remus was relieved when his hearing and vision started to turn normal. His nose hadn't stopped bleeding yet, and when he looked down he could see the blood had dripped down and soaked through the front of his shirt. 'I look like I've been stabbed…' He thought to himself. Again, James asked what happened, clearly not satisfied with a lack of answer the first time,

"I found where Sirius is ticklish." Remus said as he used the bottom hem of his shirt to dam up the flow. James, who was starting to regain color in his face, gave another confused glare. Apparently that didn't explain enough. 

"I kicked him!" Eyes as wide as humanly possible, Sirius stood and frantically looked around the room, "I'm so so so so SO sorry! It was a reflex!" He tried to pull his trunk down from above, but it wouldn't budge. Then, without warning, he started to pull his shirt off over his head,  
"What the hell are you doing!?" James asked. Both he and Remus were staring at him in utter bewilderment. Sirius ignored them, pulling his arms through the sleeves, and handing the black t-shirt to Remus,

"I couldn’t get a clean one out of my trunk, so use this. Your shirt isn't working too well." It was true, Remus' white shirt was barely soaking the blood up anymore, so it was now just dribbling down his chin and neck, but this was too much. This boy, who he knew next to nothing about, literally just offered him the shirt off his back. He stared at Sirius, dumbstruck,

"I… I'll be fine. Put your shirt back on." He mumbled, starting to feel a bit woozy in the head again, but in a different, almost pleasant, sort of way,

"Don't be ridiculous. Just take it. We'll be getting changed into our robes soon, anyway." Sirius kneeled back down next to Remus and forced his bloodied hand and shirt away from his nose, replacing it with the new one. Remus looked up at Sirius, who was in turn staring at the t-shirt and holding it in case Remus tried to return to using his own blood-covered tee. He hadn't really gotten a good look at Sirius before now, and what he saw seemed so contradictory. The boys sharp bone structure, black hair, and pale complexion was handsome, but also highly intimidating. If he'd seen him on the street, he would have probably turned and walked in the opposite direction. Never in a million years would he have guessed this boy to be the caring type.

"Ehem." Remus, startled, broke off from staring and turned to see James waggle his eyebrows, smirking mischievously for whatever reason. 

"Okay, I think there's a professor a few cars ahead that might be able to fix you." Sirius said, apparently oblivious to James. He let Remus take over the t-shirt and grabbed his upper arm, coaxing him to stand. Remus obliged, but he got up faster than he intended to and got a rush of lightheadedness, causing him to sway and have to use the wall for support,

"It's okay, I've got you…" Sirius reassured. James stood up along with them, reaching forward and sliding open the door,

"I'll take him," James said to Sirius. Sirius shook his head, but James pointed at the boys bare torso, "You really want to walk through like that?"

Sirius looked down and shrugged, "It wouldn't be the first time, mate." He smirked, but let James take Remus' arm anyway,

"I can go by myself." Remus cut in, but both boys shook their heads,

"You can hardly stand, let alone walk multiple moving train cars." James chuckled. He ushered Remus out, leaving Sirius behind to watch their belongings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for returning! Was this chapter okay? Anyone catch my little *Waggles eyebrows* hint? Well, anyway, thank you everyone who gave me kudos for the first chapter! I really appreciate them! 
> 
> Peter will probably be coming in within the next chapter or so, just fyi. I'm still not sure how I'm going to write his character, but I'll figure it out...
> 
> P.S. if I mix any details up or anything is confusing, feel free to tell or ask me about it!


	3. Peter, Peter, Pumpkin Eater.

James was ecstatic about how much attention he was getting, walking alongside the blood covered Remus. Heads were popping through the sliding compartment doors, and whispered rumors hissed through the air. He even thought he heard his name said a few times, which wasn't unlikely since he had a few cousins and distant relatives that were students at Hogwarts. All were older, though, and really not too close with him.

Remus, on the other hand, hated the attention. He was a mystery student to everyone; some new kid who looked as if he'd gotten into a fight before school had even started. He kept his head low, only looking up when he had to, but this only caused his nose to bleed faster. He was pinching it so hard shut that he suspected it might fall off. 

The walk really wasn't that far, but with all the hype around them, it seemed forever before they finally made it to the adults car. It was built differently than the other cars; two rooms rather than multiple compartments. It was set up like a diner, seats and tables pushed against one side while a counter and small office looking room sat parallel. Only two adults were seated, each at their own booth. The first one, a scraggly haired old man, was fast asleep with his head leaning so far back that it looked as if it may topple off. The other was a woman in what looked like her early thirties. She had wavy hair slicked back into a tight, braided bun. She seemed to be speaking to the empty seat across from her, but as James and Remus stepped forward, they could see that it wasn't an empty seat at all. The space was occupied by a very short and slightly chubby blonde boy. 

The boy looked up at Remus and James as they came closer, his eyebrows becoming tight knit in worry or fright as he looked Remus up and down. The woman, seeing that the boy had become distracted, turned in her seat and, upon noticing the two, gave a bright grin despite Remus' blood soaked shirt. She gave a quick look to the chubby blonde,

"Peter, I'll just be a second." She smiled at him, then stood up, "Would you two follow me, please?" She asked kindly. Remus nodded and could see James do the same out of the corner of his eye. The woman then lead them to the small office like room, opening the door and beckoning them in after her. 

The room must have had an enlarging charm on it because there was a small hospital ward inside, or so it seemed. Really, it was just two metal framed beds on one side with a medical cabinet in between, and a small couch and wingback chair against the opposite wall, but it still was a lot roomier than it looked from the outside,

"So, how did this happen? Was it magic or a plain brawl?" The woman asked as she started opening and closing the medical cabinet doors,

"We were just pretend fighting. He got kicked in the nose." James said. Remus was thankful that James spoke up for him. He was starting to feel a little nauseous again and wasn't sure he could speak without vomiting all over his shoes. The woman pulled out a small vial from the bottommost drawer and turned around, still grinning as bright as before,

"Alright, here you go…" She said quietly and uncorked the bottle before handing it to Remus, "And you're looking a little green… This should do the trick!" She had turned around, grabbed one more vial and handed it over like before. Remus downed both, almost gagging on the disgusting mix of flavors. As soon as he swallowed, though, his nose stopped bleeding and the world stopped spinning. He gave a grateful smile, 

"Thanks…" He muttered. The woman gave an enthusiastic nod,

"No bother. But may I get your names before you go? Sorry, I need to keep records of what I give out." She turned to James, "And I also just like to know the students."

"Remus Lupin." Remus said, noticing the woman give a surprised look before she turned to look at James,

"James Potter." 

The woman grabbed a small, official looking folder from the cabinet and quickly scribbled what Remus assumed was his own name, "It's very nice to meet you two! You can call me Madam Pomfrey. Now, Remus, if you could stay here a moment longer, I just need a quick word with you. James, please take a seat outside. Like I said, no more than a quick second." 

Remus and James exchanged looks, Remus looking particularly worried, but James gave him an encouraging nod before heading out the door. He looked at the tables, having a choice between the sleeping, and now drooling old wizard, or the chubby blonde boy. There was a third table, but from where James stood now, he could see it was covered in luggage. The blonde (or Peter, as Madam Pomfrey had called him) was looking up at James excitedly, obviously hoping he would sit with him. The way he looked like an overanxious puppy somewhat annoyed James, but it was better than being drooled on, so he smiled at the boy and sat down where Madam Pomfrey had been. 

Now that James was sat, the boy didn't say anything. In fact, he looked nervous and even tried to avoid eye contact. James let out a small sigh before deciding something needed to be said,

"Hi, I'm James. Who're you?" He asked, even though he knew the answer. He just wanted to get the boy talking. Peter looked surprised. He straightened up in his seat,

"I'm Peter… Um… Is your friend alright?" He pointed to the office door. James gave a big, singular nod,

"Yeah, he's alive. Lost quite a bit of blood though, I bet. I think she's amputating his nose about now." 

Peter turned ghostly white, his face horrorstruck. He started to stammer, "B-b-b-ut… N-n-nose?" 

James cheeks puffed before he burst into laughter, "No, he's fine! I'm sorry, that was mean of me. His nose stopped bleeding, and now I'm just waiting for them to be done talking."

Peter, now flush with embarrassment, gave a weak chuckle, "Oh, good… I thought you had meant it…" He muttered. 

James looked to the door for a second, hoping Remus would walk through soon, but turned back when it stayed shut. He looked at Peter curiously, "So, Pete… Can I call you that?" Peter nodded warily, "Okay, cool. So why are you up here in the adult car, Pete?" Peter looked taken aback by the question. He opened his mouth a couple times before shutting it again, contemplating his words, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." James added, but Peter shook his head,

"No, I just…" he mumbled, then plopped his arm face up on the table. In big, fading black letters stood the word 'Pig'. James shook his head and gave a deep sigh, "Dickheads… Who did this?" Peter withdrew his arm onto his lap again, 

"I don't know. I fell asleep and found it there when I woke up. Won't come off with soap and water. Madam Pomfrey put something on it that should take it off soon, though. It's already kind of working." He looked as if he were about to cry, "Everyone in my car was laughing about it, so I'm just going to stay in here til we get to school." 

James shook his head again, "No. That's boring as hell. Why don't you come sit with Remus and me? There's another bloke in there, but he's alright. I mean, he's an annoying prat, but that’s about it." He smiled at Peter, who returned one rather faintly,

"I don't want to intrude…" He half whispered, looking worried, as if this might be another joke,

"Nonsense." James waved his hand, "I think I packed my deck of Exploding Snap, we can all play once Remus gets done. How 'bout it them?" 

Peter gave a thoughtful glance at the table before looking up and nodding, grinning ear to ear. There was a loud 'click' of a door opening, and both boys turned to see Madam Pomfrey leading Remus out of the office. He was starting to get a bit of colour back in his face, and he was even wearing a clean shirt. He walked over to the table, 

"Ready?" he asked. James gave a quick nod. He could see Peter look at him anxiously, as if he thought James had already forgotten what he said barely 10 seconds before,

"Oh, Peter's gonna come with us." James smiled and nodded towards the now happy boy across from him. He stood up, Peter following his lead. Remus looked at Peter curiously,

"Er, Hello, Peter. I'm Remus." He smiled, somewhat forced. Peter gripped his hand together in front of him nervously,

"I know! Hi!" He beamed, excited he was making new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... I know that ending was HORRIFIC! I have plans for the next chapter, though, so fingers crossed that it gets better! Thanks again for reading! Let me know if you have suggestions, corrections, or any other comments or complaints! Thanks again to everyone who gave this story kudos! Have a nice day!


	4. Of Chestnuts and Lions

"So, Pete, done any magic yet?" James asked as he opened the door to the next train car, beckoning Remus and Peter through the rocking passage. Peter waited until they had all walked through to the other side before answering,

"Kind of. My mum taught me some cleaning spells, but I haven't gotten around to trying them yet." He looked up at James questioningly, "Have you done any?" James gave a vigorous nod,

"Oh, yeah. Loads." He flashed a giant grin, "I've been told I'm great with defensive magic." 

Remus, who was walking ahead of the others, stopped abruptly, causing Peter to run into his side and James to run into Peter. He turned and gave James a look of disbelief,  
"That's bullshit. Name one spell." Remus stood still, waiting for an answer. James eyebrows furrowed,

"Expelliarmus." He said, a definite hint of arrogance in his voice. Peter turned around and scoffed,

"Everyone knows that one." He walked around Remus, who was now smirking very slightly, leaving James behind with his ears and cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. It was a second before Remus, too, turned, following Peters lead. 

James wracked his brain for another spell, but he just couldn’t think of any now that he felt embarrassed. He let out a deep breath and finally trailed the other two who were already at the end of the car. The next car was where their compartment was at, and as they passed into it, he could hear Remus direct Peter,

"It's the third one to the end." Remus pointed to one of the sliding doors. Instead of going inside when they got to it, though, they stared, dumbfounded, at foggy glass with sloppy finger drawings all over it. Smudgy pictures depicting tiny, misshapen dogs, a very chunky rhino, and one large moth covered the door from top to bottom. Through the clean lines on the glass, a very bored Sirius could be seen, sprawled across the floor, now changed into his school robes.

Peter, who had stared at the door for a good long moment, turned and looked up at Remus,

"This is the one, right?" Remus gave a short sigh,

"Unfortunately." He reached forward and slid the glass aside. 

The boy on the floor sat up quickly, looking from face to face, pausing when his eyes landed on Peter. He pointed dramatically and looked to James,

"Who?" 

Peter opened his mouth to answer, but Remus pushed him into the compartment, causing a small squeak to come out instead.

"Sorry, Peter," Remus said apologetically, "Just wanted to get out of the hall." Peter nodded, slightly shaken.

"Sirius, Peter. Peter, Sirius." James said quickly, gesturing from one boy to the other as he sat down, "Has the lunch trolley been about yet?"

Sirius shook his head with annoyance, "No, but they better be soon because I'm so hungry I could eat a whole pig."

Peters eyes widened and he made fast to cover his pranked forearm. James saw this and gave a reassuring smile to the terrified boy,

"You might want to watch yourself, Sirius. Words related to any sort of swine seem to be a bit… Triggering at the moment." 

Remus and Sirius gave James a confused look, which he returned with an 'I'll-tell-you-later' shake of the head.

It was about ten minutes later that the lunch trolley came around. Sirius and James loaded themselves up with Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate frogs, and many other snacks that really shouldn’t be eaten as a meal substitute. Remus and Peter, however, threw their little bit of money together to get a box of Every-Flavoured-Beans and a small bag of Dragon Fire roasted Chestnuts, which they dug into hungrily. With all eating enthusiastically, no one said a word for a good long while. That is, until James finally chimed in,

"So, I know I'm going to get into Gryffindor. If I'm not put into it, Hogwarts is going to have a problem." He ripped off a bit of Licorice Wand,

"Don't you mean you'll have a problem? What would Hogwarts problem be?" Peter, also chewing, reached for another chestnut as he asked. James gave a cocky grin,

"I'll be their problem." He stood up, knocking a few snacks off his lap in the process, "My dad, my grandad, my grandads dad, and all the Potters who went to Hogwarts before me have gotten into Gryffindor." All while saying this, he swung his arms about for dramatic effect. 

Remus made eye contact with Sirius, who dropped his eyes almost immediately. The dark haired boy was nervously fidgeting with his hands clasped in his lap. 'He must be nervous about the sorting… Maybe…' Remus thought, but before he could further analyze the situation, James was just about on top of him, 

"What house do you reckon you'll get into?" 

Remus chewed at his lip, "I don't know." He replied quite honestly. He hadn't thought about it much. This was mainly due to the fact the he had been about ninety-eight percent sure something was going to happen in which he would no longer be able to attend Hogwarts. It wasn't until that very morning, just a few hours or so before he left on the train, that it actually hit him that he would be off to school.

James turned to Peter, "I'm going to make a guess and say-"

"Gryffindor." Peter cut in, "I know, I don’t look like I belong there. My sister and cousin have already told me I'm barely a Hufflepuff, but their wrong." Peter straightened his back, challenging James to say something about how he wasn't Gryffindor material or how his sister and cousin were right. James did speak, but it wasn't what Peter expected,

"Gryffindor will be lucky to have you." He said, a faint but most genuine smile reaching his eyes. Peter seemed struck in that moment. His shoulders relaxed once more and he let out a heavy breath,

"Thank you…" He whispered. He ducked his head down and started nibbling at another chestnut. 

Finally, James rounded on Sirius. Remus noticed Sirius flinch when James asked,

"So, Sirius, you want to be in Gryffindor, too? Wouldn't that be fun if we all got in together?"

Sirius hesitated. He looked past James, once again making eye contact with Remus. He looked scared; more scared than anyone should be when posed with such a simple question,

"Oh, um, James!" Remus exclaimed enthusiastically. He didn't even know where it came from, but before he knew it, he had shouted, and James was turned around facing him. A slightly annoyed expression danced across his face,

"Yes?"

"Er…" Remus wracked his brain, "Er, Quidditch? Are you going to try out? I heard the school takes it quite seriously."

James perked up and behind him Remus could see Sirius finally release a breath he must have been holding for a good long minute,

"The school doesn’t usually have first years play. I'm not quite sure if it's a rule, but if not, I am definitely going to try out to be a keeper." James once again had a proud look on his face. He sat down where he had been before,

"Will you try out, Remus? If we aren't in the same house, we can compete. That'd be fun!"

Remus nodded, but he really wasn't the sporty type, so he doubted that he'd make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I'm really not good at ending a chapter well!! Also, It's been quite a while... School started and everything went WHEWWWWW over my head. I hope this chapter was -okay-. I'm really trying to stay unbiased with Peter. 
> 
> If you want to see anything in this story, please leave a comment about it and I'll decide if it works with what I'm going for!!!
> 
> Thanks once again!!! Stay in school and have a nice day!!!!


	5. I Gotta Hand it to You

It was dark out when the Train finally pulled into the station. Remus stirred from a much needed nap after being jostled by Peter,

"Remus, we're here! Wake up!" The boys voice was quite loud due to his excitement, and Remus had to hold himself back from covering his ears. He stood, seeing James and Sirius do the same, and started to reach for his trunk, but a voice from the hall stopped him,

"Don't worry about your things," A young redhead of around his age chimed, "They'll get them for us. A third year told me." She had stepped into the compartment to get out of the way of the crowd behind her. Remus couldn't take his eyes off her; she was beautiful. When he finally averted his gaze not a moment later, he could see that both James and Peter were just as taken by her as he had been. James face was flushed and his mouth was slightly agape. It was Peter who, after shaking himself out of his trance, finally broke the short but obvious silence, 

"Oh, um, thanks for telling us. I'm, uh, Peter, by the way." He looked over at James, waiting for the boy to speak up. When he didn't, Peter sighed, "This is James. That's Remus. That's Sirius." 

"I didn't think you were joking." The young girl said. Remus raised an eyebrow, not understanding, but after a second he cracked a smile,

"No, that's his name. Sirius. Sirius Black." Remus gave a small laugh as the girl turned as red as her hair,

"Black? Oh..." She said as her eyes shot towards Sirius in an amused manner, "Sorry, I'm a little out of it after the trip."

"No worries. He doesn't mind, anyways. In fact, I doubt he's paying any attention at all." Remus cocked his head in Sirius' general direction.

It was quite true, actually. Sirius hadn't even realized anyone new had entered the cabin. He was far too busy staring out the window towards the large group of disembarking students. His palms were clammy and his heart sped up to the speed of light as his nerves finally kicked in. Out of nowhere he could suddenly taste blood, and it took him a moment to realize he had been chewing his lip,

"Sirius!" It was Peter's voice that finally caused him to snap out of it. He turned on his heels, ramming his elbow into the window, 

"Ah, shit!" He exclaimed as he held it close. When he finally laid eyes on the redhead, he reacted quite differently than the rest, "Evans? When did you get here? Did you lose your 'pet'?" He spat out the last word and made quotations with his fingers. The girl raised her eyebrow,

"I don't think I understand what you mean." But she smirked, daring Sirius to go on,

"Oh, you know perfectly well that I mean that little snake of yours, Snivellus. He ought to be around here somewhere. Probably murdering some poor rabbits, or has he moved on to children yet?"

The girls eyes darkened, no longer amused, "If I remember, Black, it wasn't him doing the murdering." She raised her head and looked down at Sirius from her nose. Sirius audibly swallowed, "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be off. Peter, James, " She looked at Remus and smiled, "Remus. I think you lot would do much better separating yourselves from this one." Her glare at Sirius was unmistakable. He swallowed once more, suddenly finding his mouth very dry,  
"Oh, and one last thing, Sirius..." The girl said before she stepped out of the compartment, "I hope to see you in Slytherin, otherwise I know dear old mummy might just throw another tantrum. Best not disappoint." and with that, she joined the continuous crowd in the hall, blowing Sirius a kiss as she was pushed along. 

Sirius gave a disgusted grunt, "Ugh, I hate that girl." He pushed his hair out of his eyes,

"Who was that?" James asked. He was still staring at the doorway,

"The devil's granddaughter, that's who. But when she's not hanging out in hell, she goes by the name of Lily Evans." He spat her name as he had earlier,

"Lily... What a beautiful name..." James whispered, and Peter nodded alongside of him. Remus' face was still red from her smiling at him, but he wasn't as quick to excuse her words as the other two were,

"How do you know her, Sirius? Why do you hate each other?" 

Sirius screwed his face up in thought, "My mum is friends with Snivel- I mean Severus' mum. They were best friends while they were at school, and even though his mum married a muggle, my mum acts like it never happened. So, Severus used to come over all the time with his mum and then one day he just goes and brings that little bitch with him and now they are never apart. I swear, they're going to get married and have the greasiest little children and I am just going to laugh until my lungs come up."

"Thanks for that image..." Remus said, pretending to gag. He thought about what Sirius said about Severus' mum marrying a muggle, though, and felt a small pang in his heart. He dared not tell Sirius about his own Parents for fear of judgement. Even more so he could feel ice filling his veins at the thought of Sirius' finding out his real secret. It just worried him a bit how earlier Sirius was so caring and thoughtful, and then one single person could change his demeanor altogether. 

Finally, the hall emptied out and the four boys stepped off the train. A cold gust of air whipped at their robes,

"First years!" a woman's voice called from the crowd, "First years, please come to me!"  
The boys followed the sound, and soon found Madam Pomfrey jumping up and down with her arm in the air, trying to get all of the first years attention. She finally gave that up and pulled out her wand. Raising it high in the air, she sent out large blue sparks that spelled out 'First Years Here' above her head. 

"Whoa..." Peter muttered.

The sparks worked out well, because soon all of the first years had gathered themselves around her, "Hello!" She said excitedly, "Now, as a quick introduction, my name is madam Pomfrey. I am the head of the hospital wing here at Hogwarts. Normally, our groundskeeper, Hagrid, would be here greeting you, but I've taken his place for today because he has, unfortunately, been injured. He's alright, though, nothing that can't be taken care of with a little bit of homemade potion." She gave a reassuring smile to a few of the more nervous looking students, "Alright, we will head this way, so if you will all follow me!" She gave another wave of her wand and the message floating above her suddenly condensed into a small ball of blue light, floating onto the tip of her wand where it stayed and helped illuminate the way. 

Madam Pomfrey lead them all down a narrow and winding path between two large, carved out mountains. It took only fifteen minutes to get to a beach at the end, but by that time it was so dark no one could see more than a meter in front of them,

"Lumos Maxima!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, and the blue light on her wand turned bright white. She swung her arm above her head as if she were about to throw a lasso, causing the light to fly far above them. Every student, already amazed, watched as she gave another large swish of her wand and they gasped as the large light above them exploded into smaller falling stars. Each falling star landed on the water, but as soon as it touched the surface, instead of going out, a small boat emerged, causing waves to crash at a few of the students feet. Many more appeared in the same manner.

Sirius gasped beside Remus and grabbed on to his sleeve, clutching it tight. Ready to interject about wrinkles in his new robes, Remus looked over at the black haired boy, but stopped with his mouth slightly open. Sirius' face was full of terror. His brows were furrowed and his lip was bleeding in multiple places from being constantly bitten. He looked about ready to shit his pants,

"Are you alright?" Remus whispered stepping slightly closer. Sirius hesitated, deciding on whether he should lie or prepare to be made fun of with the truth, but when he turned and saw nothing but concern in Remus' eyes, he gave a weak shake of his head. Remus felt a tug at the corner of his lip,

"It's okay. Here," He held up the arm that Sirius was holding on to,"Hold my hand." 

Sirius let go of Remus' sleeve. He looked out to the water and the boats, then back to Remus' hand before finally grabbing it. Remus gave a large grin and nodded. Both boys turned back to madam Pomfrey as she started to speak again,

"Now, it will be four to a boat. Try to sit still while going across the water. I'm not prepared to save any of you from the giant squid today, so if you fall in, you better be a good swimmer!" She gave a light, yet slightly maniacal laugh as every student hushed at once, "Chop chop! Find a boat!" She clapped her hands.

Peter and James, who had fallen back a bit during the walk, found Remus and Sirius near the front. As soon as Sirius spotted the two, he tugged his hand away from Remus,

"Found you!" Peter said when he reached them, "Remus? What's the matter?" Remus didn't realize but he had been staring confusedly at Sirius' hand. He looked up when he heard Peter,

"Oh," he forced himself to smile, "Nothing. I'm just excited."

"Me, too! Hogwarts, here I come!" James exclaimed, heading towards the nearest empty boat, his nest of hair bobbing around with each step. Peter followed, and after giving Remus a quick apologetic look, so did Sirius. Remus lowered his head and shook it, running his hands through his hair before finally going and clambering into the boat.

Madam Pomfrey stood up in the leading boat, "And we're off!" She shouted once everyone was seated. The boats lurched forward and Peter laughed with glee. Up ahead was a very large weeping willow whose branches created a thick wall, making it impossible to see past, "Alright, duck your heads and hold onto your wands! This tree has a knack for being a klepto!" A burst of whispers rang from boat to boat as all of the kids asked each other what 'klepto' meant, but they ducked on queue. It took thirty seconds to get through the curtain, but once on the other side, the whispering turned into full on speech. "Ooh"'s and "Ah"'s were followed by many different versions of "Look at that!", "It's the school!" and "What is it!?". James stayed silent as he was just in complete awe of the sight in front of him. 

The school, a large castle on a mountainous edge, stared down at them. It had high towers and low off-shot rooms. Lights within windows caused a permanent aura that circled the walls. The whole building felt safe and welcoming.

The four boys were entranced, and Peter actually forgot to breath at one point, but as they got closer, Remus could only see one thing; a large tree a little ways down the mountain that seemed to sway unnaturally. He knew what that tree was, and he knew what it meant, and all he could feel in the pit of his stomach was guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a long while, but school got CRAZY. Right now I'm in the USVI with my dad so hopefully I can get more chapters in!! I hope you like this chapter! Sorry if anything is off! Also, Lily wont always be a bitch. Maybe just to Sirius... MUAHAHAHA.
> 
> Bye Loves!!!


	6. Life Sucks, I know.

Once on the other side of the lake, the students regrouped behind Madam Pomfrey and made their way up to the school. Peter trailed alongside Remus as they climbed a large set of stone stairs towards the front entrance. Sirius and james were not too far ahead,

"I'm so hungry... They better have food out as soon as we get in..." Peter overheard James say, even over the slight howl of the chilly wind. His stomach growled in response and he sighed. He was hoping for food just as much.

The group finally made it to the front, where the large wood and iron doors opened by themselves and draped the students in warm torch light. The entrance hall was quite large, with a massive marble staircase starting directly in the middle across from the front doors, and another large set of wooden doors on the wall to the right. That was all peter could take in at the moment, as he was far too overwhelmed by his excitement. 

"Ah, thank you, Madam Pomfrey." A strict voice bounced from wall to wall, and it took a second for Peter to realize where the voice was coming from. As the mob of students stepped into the hall, he finally found her. An older woman with grey hair that was so tightly pulled back it caused her eyebrows to arch underneath her large black pointed hat stood a few steps up on the marble staircase. She was wearing black robes that had an emerald lining along the sleeve edges and emerald buttons down the front that ended at her middle. Her pursed lips had the faint becomings of a smile, but it disappeared when she started to speak, "Welcome, students! I am Professor Mcgonagall, head of Gryffindor and teacher of Transfiguration." She looked over all of the students with an air of authority,"A new school year is about to start, but that can't happen until you've all been sorted into your proper houses. Now, many of you may already know what those houses are, and I don't doubt the hat will cover that for you with another-" she sighed tiredly, "beautiful diddy about what they stand for, but I will give a quick rundown of both those and the rules. Here, at Hogwarts, you all will be placed into one of four houses: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw. As much as you will think otherwise in the years to come, each house is just as good as the other. Now, if you follow the rules and do well in your classes, you will earn your house points. If you break the rules and cause trouble, you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the 'House Cup'." 

Peter tuned out as she started to name the official rules. He knew he should listen, but he could hear the roar of conversation through the door to his right and couldn't help but feel his nerves jumble around in his stomach. A student leaned into his line of view, and he frowned until he realized it was Lily, the red head from the train. She was looking right at him with a large grin on her face, but suddenly she scowled in disgust. When she saw how confused he looked, she shook her head and pointed to somewhere just behind him. He flung his head around just to see Sirius sticking his tongue out at lily with gusto. Peter couldn't help but chuckle, but when he turned back around to Lily, she was talking to a raven haired boy beside her, once again grinning. Peter felt a bit hurt that she'd moved on so fast, but he knew it wasn't intentional.

A low creaking sound caused Professor Mcgonagall to pause in the middle of rule number seven, and she eyed the doors to her left. It was being pushed open ever so slightly and the head of a chubby, walrus-stached man peeked through, 

"Professor, we are ready when you are." He said in a hearty voice. He smiled at the students before retreating back into the room. Professor Mcgonagall clapped her hands once to draw the attention back to her,

"Alright! It's time to head in. We will enter in a line of pairs, so find someone to stand next to, and line up!" 

The sound of shuffling and murmurs of nervous pondering, seemed deafening to Peter. He paired by Remus, again, with James and Sirius fighting their way to stand behind them. 

"Ready?" Mcgonagall asked, but before anyone could answer, the doors opened. There was hesitance in the first pair, and it took a very eager nod from Mcgonagall to actually get things moving. This room was even larger than the front entrance. Four long tables filled the room, each full of students and a large colourful banner above their heads. Everyone was applauding. At the very front of the room was another table that looked like it was filled with teachers. Peter felt Remus trip beside him trying to look up at the ceiling that seemed non-existent. It looked as if it had been taken away, but peter knew it couldn't have been because he didn't feel the chill of the wind that he had felt outside. The stars, or whatever they were above, gleamed brighter than any actual stars he had ever seen, and the moon looked almost full. Peter extended his arm to tap Remus' shoulder and show him, but his hand hit nothing, and looked down to find Remus had fallen a few steps back with a look of shock on his face. He had slowed down so much that James had to push him along just so they wouldn't cause a collision. Peter smiled, 

"Isn't it cool!?" he whisper-shouted. Remus looked at him, eyes wider than they should be,  
"No." He said abruptly. Peter was just about to asked if he'd heard him right, but they had suddenly made it to the front. A podium sat just a step higher than them, and a raggedy looking hat shifted around on top. It opened its mouth and a gasp was shared by every first year because, well, hats shouldn't have mouths. It started to sing, and suddenly, Peter was tuned out all over again. He was too busy watching Remus look at the sky with disdain. It was just so weird to him because he thought the sky was beautiful, especially the moon, but Remus just looked disgusted. He really hoped Remus actually had heard him wrong, but now he was starting to doubt that.

The hat finally stopped singing, and Peter barely noticed until he heard the terse voice of Professor Mcgonagall once more,

"I will call your name, and once I have, please have a seat here." A chair appeared before her, "The hat will then sort you, and you may join your house at their table." She placed a pair of glasses on the bridge of her nose then opened a roll of parchment, looking down at it through them, "Charles Avery." She said. A boy with curly blonde hair stepped forward, looking so nervous he may pass out. He sat down, and Mcgonagall took the hat and placed it lightly on his head. The boy kept looking up at the hat through his eyelashes at it wriggled around on his head. Finally, after a good long moment, the hat shouted out, "Hufflepuff!". The Hufflepuff table burst into loud cheers, and Charles beamed as the hat was pulled off his head and he made his way over to his new family.

As the next few names were called, Ravenclaw gained a new student and so did Gryffindor. Sirius could feel eyes on him from the Slytherin table. Many of his cousins and family friends were in there, and they knew it's where he was bound to be headed also. The list was now in the "B" names, and every time a name was called that wasn't his, he sighed with relief. That is until finally,

"Sirius Black." Whispers started, mainly from the slytherin table, but he ignored them as he pushed forward through the crowd. James gave him a quick pat on the back before he was too out of reach. Sirius stepped up and took a seat, getting a chance to see James, Remus, and Peter all smiling at him before the hat drooped down over his eyes,

"Ahhh, a Black." The hat said. Sirius couldn't tell if the voice was inside his head or out loud, "It's been a little while since I've had one of you. Hmmmm... You are quite an anomaly, though. It's odd to say, but you would thrive in every one of these Houses. You have the wit and the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the intelligence and curiosity of a Ravenclaw, the bravery and chivalry of Gryffindor, and the perfect bloodline and perseverance of Slytherin." The hat took a pause before simply stating, "Now, the only question is which would you do the best in?" 

Sirius clenched his fists and let out a long, shaky breath. The hat made a few 'Hmm..." sounds. It seemed like it would be thinking forever but, out of nowhere it just shouted,

"Ravenclaw!" 

Sirius froze. A few Slytherins accidentally clapped, not realizing what the hat had said before the entire Ravenclaw table burst into cheers. Many had confused faces, but were still happy they'd gained another to their table. Mcgonagall gave Sirius a small push, "Please, go take a seat, dear." She said in a surprisingly nice tone. She was also a bit confused by the hats choice, but they still had to move on. Sirius got up and made his way to the Ravenclaw table, where an older boy moved aside, opening a seat for him, 

"Hi! Well, that was a bit of a shock. I'm Riley Macken. Sirius, right?" Sirius nodded and took the seat graciously, "It's nice to meet you. I'm in my third year, but come to me if you have any questions, ever. Do you see that red headed bloke down that way?" Riley pointed at a boy not too much older than both of them with long red hair pulled into a bun, "Him and the girl with the short brown hair beside him are prefects. They'll help you out, too." The boy with red hair, looked straight at Riley and raised an eyebrow, then put a finger to his lips, "Oh. He's telling us to be quite. Alright, then." Sirius gave a small smirk, as he hadn't said a thing.

Back up at the front, more people had been sorted, and soon enough, the name "Lily Evans" was said aloud. Sirius flipped around. He watched as Lily made her way to the chair. She sat down and the hat was placed upon her head. Her face looked angry, and her mouth was moving without sound. It seemed like she was having an argument with hat. It finally shouted, "Gryffindor!" and Lily stood up angrily. Mcgonagall had to remove the hat from the moving girl as she stormed off towards the Gryffindor table. 

“Caravel Finrich.”

A black haired girl sat down, the hat on her head. She, by far, seemed the most confident student to grace the chair that night.

“Slytherin!” She smirked and stepped down once the hat was removed, giving a small, sarcastic wave towards a still very angry Lily Evans. Sirius felt something a bit like sympathy bubble up in his stomach. 

In the still awaiting crowd of students, Remus shivered. The “moon” above him was a never ending reminder that he was not supposed to be there. When his name was finally called, he was already preparing himself for the hat to shout out that he didn’t belong in any of the houses. He looked back at James, who nodded him forward with a smile. Remus left the group and sat down, feeling more things than he had ever felt in his life, yet also so numb. The hat smushed his hair down into his face, and it didn’t help that it started to move around soon after,

“A werewolf… Haven’t had one of your kind in a long while. Let me see… You have much to prove to the world... Looks like we’ve got another GRYFFINDOR!” The hat said the last part loud enough for everyone to hear. Remus stood up with little to no reaction. He was still numb. As he walked past the crowd, James shouted to him and gave him a large thumbs-up. Remus shuffled on over to the Gryffindor table,

“Remus!” He heard a familiar voice over the cheering students. Lily was waving him over to an empty spot next to her. She still had a disappointed look on her face, but she smiled at Remus anyways. He took the seat gratefully.

“You know, I hate this house, but it won’t be so bad with you around.” She said in a whisper as the clapping died down for the next student. Remus felt his face go a bit red, and he rested his chin in his hand with the hopes of hiding it,

“I’m just glad to be sorted at all…” Remus mumbled even more quietly. Lily furrowed her brow,

“What?”

“Nothing…”

Slytherin and Hufflepuff received a couple students before another Ravenclaw named Derby Orpshire moved onto his new table. 

“Peter Pettigrew.” This was his moment. Peter Beamed as he moved up towards Professor Mcgonagall and the chair. He knew he could make it into Gryffindor, he felt it in his bones. Once he was sat with that sorting hat placed on his head, he could hear it talking in his mind,

“Mr. Pettigrew… My, My… I can see straight into your heart. I know where you would like to be, but that seems like an unlikely fit… I know where to put you... “ and in a sudden yell, the hat said, “Slytherin!”

‘What?’ Peter thought, ‘That wasn’t supposed to even be a possibility.’ But he was already being tapped on the shoulder by Mcgonagall, so he got up and saw James’ confused and not so genuine smile on his way to his new, excited, family. 

As soon as the next name was called, the cheering ended. James just kept looking at the distraught Peter. He didn’t realize at first that the same name was called again, and again, until finally Mcgonagall looked up from the parchment with her pursed lips and said, “If James Potter does not come up here in the next five seconds, I will have him expelled.” James eyes went wide and he pushed past the few students left in the crowd to get on the step, 

“Sorry, Professor…” He muttered before sitting down.

“Right.” Is all she said before giving him the hat. It didn’t even rest on his head for more than a second before is shouted, “Ravenclaw!”

“What!?” James asked, “No, you’re wrong. I’m a Gryffindor.” But the hat said nothing, as it had already been removed,

“Professor, I need to be sorted again.” He had spun around to look at Mcgonagall, who was hardly amused,

“I’m sorry, Mr. Potter, but you’ve already been placed into a house. It cannot be undone.”

“But it must!” James felt like he might cry, but he held it in. Professor Mcgonagall simply shook her head. James could tell that was her final word; She would not be swayed. He stood up and dragged his feet over to the Ravenclaw table, where Sirius had already opened up a seat for him,  
“I’m sorry, mate… I know this isn’t wha-” But he stopped when James shook his head and sat down without speaking. It was painful to see, and Sirius only wanted to make James feel better. He reached under the table and grabbed James’ hand, “It’ll turn out okay.” He whispered. James nodded pathetically.

The last of the pool of students was finally sorted, and Sirius was hardly surprised to see Lily's friend, Severus, get sorted into Slytherin. His stomach was growling entirely too loud, but he didn’t feel bad about it because so was James’ and a few other Ravenclaws. An old man stood up from the Teachers table. He walked over to the podium and gave a large smile,

“Students! Welcome to another great year at Hogwarts!” The tables cheered, “As you all may know, I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school. I have but a few words I would like to say before we start our feast…” Sirius stomach growled once more in response, “I would like to warn those who are new, and remind the returning students, that the Forbidden Forest is named that for a reason. I ask you to refrain from entering at all costs. Also, some of you may have noticed that there has been a new addition to the gardens. The large tree that has been placed on the premises is highly dangerous and will attack anyone who goes near. It is quite beautiful in the springtime though, and will be a wonderful sight. I trust you all to follow the rules and boundaries that have been placed, and if not, well, you’ve taken your life into your own hands.” He cleared his throat, “And with that, may the feast begin!” 

Food. Mass amounts of it in gold and silver dishes appeared in front of James and Sirius. Everyone dug in, happily munching on the long awaited meal. Everyone except for James, that is. He felt sick to his stomach and couldn’t bring himself to take even one bite. Sirius, with a mouthful of mashed potatoes, scooped a spoonful of beef stew on to James’ plate,

“Eat.” He said, trying not to spit food everywhere. James shook his head,

“Can’t…” Is all he could mutter. He let go of Sirius’ hand, pushed his plate out of the way, and rested his head in his folded up arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY, BUT I HAD TO SPLIT THEM UP. If it was really that bad of a decision, I will gladly go back and rewrite the chapter, but I kinda like it this way. I needed some new drama... OKAY. Thanks for reading, and thank you to all of the nice people who left kudos and comments on my last chapters!!! I really appreciate them!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made it! That wasn't SO bad, right? Oh no... Why are you cringing? Why do you look like you might throw up? AM I THAT BAD OF A WRITER!? Anyways, thanks for bearing with me on that! I appreciate you taking the few minutes to read this!!!


End file.
